My Pwoper Schoolmate
by berrybellamy
Summary: My very first fanfiction! An underclass Matthew Bellamy met a popular Katy Dickinson; the second law of thermodynamic change their life and their relationship! I'm not good at making a summary, but hope you enjoy my story :D


**My Pwoper Schoolmate**

Chapter 1: I Can't Get It Right Since I Met You

*Matt's POV*

Sunday morning. Feel so lazy to unbend myself from my bed's trap. But I think I'd better to get up, according to my last dream. I dreamed about the end of the world because people didn't really care about the second law of thermodynamic. And actually it was not a world's end—it just a really big disaster where no one could survive, but there were two people survived: a boy, that's me, and a girl. Maybe we could survive because we understood and we did care about the thermodynamic. But it scared me a lot because I still love my family and this broken world. I get up from my bed and walk to the bathroom to wash my face, then go downstairs to have my breakfast. I go to the dining room. What a miracle did just happened? I see Paul, my brother, sits in his chair at the dining table. What's on earth so he could wake up earlier than me?

" Hey Paul, did Aphrodite visit you in five o'clock and ask you to play with her so you woke up earlier than me? " I ask him.

" Hell, I think Calypso even more beautiful than Aphrodite, Matt. Aphrodite didn't visit me, she had another important night to spend with Ares. " Then Paul lets his laugh out. " There was a delay match of Manchester United against Tottenham Hotspur at six. And after the match over I felt fresh so I did some movie marathon, then I sit here. "

I think Paul is the one and only guy who can understand me. He's not just a brother, he is a best friend. We love same stuff (except thermodynamic), and we both interested in Greek myths. He said that he will marry Aphrodite if he didn't get his soulmate.

" It's a _delay_ match, Paul. I think the refree must be Aphrodite or another naked naiad or dryad so you watched it, " I tease him.

" Not at all, Bells. I won't have an affair with them because I belong to Shirley. " Shirley is Paul's girlfriend since three months ago. I think he should marry her because Aphrodite will chase him to marry her.

" Shut up, I'm a wallflower, remember? And I will find a female wallflower to marry with! " I said, then Paul laughs hysterically.

Suddenly mom comes out from her bedroom.

" Morning chaps, " mom greets us.

" G'morn, Mommy, " Paul and I reply her.

" Guys, I think I'm gonna have another sleep this morning. Phil Collins last night was just too incredible so I went sleep around four in the morning, " Mom yawns. " so I'll prepare your breakfast now then I go back to sleep. Do you mind? "

" Not at all, Mom. " said Paul. I nod.

" Hey Mom, I do really understand how amazing Phil Collins was, so just sleep. " I said.

" Thanks a lot, chaps, " Mom kisses Paul's and my forehead, then prepares our breakfast. She takes a box of cereals from the cupboard, a pitcher of milk from the fridge, bowls and spoons from the drawer. Then she walks back to the bedroom.

" Hey Paul, I think I'm gonna make a song of the beauty of Aphrodite and Calypso, then I send it to Olympus. You agree? " I said after I finish my breakfast.

" Do you mind making song for Shirley? " Paul begs.

" I mind. She's not mine. "

" But Shirley's birthday will come in three days and I have no idea what to give. Could you just help me, bro? " Paul begs me again.

" If I make Shirley a song for a gift, that means the gift was given by Matthew, not Paul. You should struggle by yourself so you can feel satisfied when you know that she loves the gift. You don't have to give a massive amount, but with a massive love and feelings. " I counsel him. And he just nod for several times. That amuses me.

" Thanks for the tip, bro. I'll buy you an Aphrodite figurine. " Paul said.

" Slap off, " I said, and we both laughed. Then I run upstairs. I have something to think.

I lay on my bed. I think again about last night's dream. A world's chaos. The second law of thermodynamic. No one survived, but me and a girl did. But who was she? I thought I ever seen her face before but I don't know her. Is the knowing of thermodynamic will really survive me? It's too complicated. The question is: is there really a girl that understand the importance of thermodynamic? What if it is real, and I meet her? Will I adore her? She must be a genius girl.

Suddenly, I feel sleepy. I didn't watch Phil Collins or delay football match, but I feel the dream exhausting me. I close my eyes. I fall into sleep. And before I really fall, I hear my solar plexus whispers, lower than another whisper:

_If I find a girl with thermodynamic thoughts in her, I will marry her._

*Katy's POV*

" Katherine! Wake up! Oh my dearie, it's already eight and you'll be late! Oh come on! It's Monday! " I hear someone shouts me to wake up. I wake up and suddenly I sit and panting.

" The world is end! No one survived except me and that boy! " I brush my face. " Mom? "

Fuck the last night's dream.

" Bad dreams? " Mom asks.

" Hu-uh. "

" So let's get in the bathroom, dress yourself, have your breakfast, and then get to school, hurry! "

I run to the bathroom after taking towels and undies. Finished taking a bath, I dress myself, then I run downstairs and have a quick breakfast: a sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk. After finishing my breakfast, Paulie—my sister—throws my bag. I catch it. Then I take my tumbler and lunch box, I put them in my bag.

" I'm off to college, Mommy! " I shout to mom as I take my notebook.

" Have a nice day, Katy, Paulie! " Mom replies me from the kitchen. Then Paulie and I get into my dad's car. Oh Lord, why Monday morning must be always hectic like this?

" Morning, Paulie. Any deadline for this morning? " Dad asks.

" So far, no. But maybe I'll get it ten seconds before nine, " Paulie said.

" And my dearest Katy, " Dad. " just have a nightmare, then continue to a hectic situation. You feel good? "

" As always, Daddy. The second law of thermodynamic disturbs me a lot, " Me.

" Ah, I think you should read _The Notebook_ instead of scientific articles, " Dad teases me. Paulie laughs.

" Come on, Dad. Katy hates romance, and _The Notebook_ has too much romance and there is no thermodynamic inside! " Paulie comments.

I can't help but laughing at the fact. Then Dad put a CD into the tape.

" What CD, Dad? Another The Police or Genesis? Even U2? " I ask.

The song plays. _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo..._

" Pablo Honey, Kats. " Paulie answers.

" Gotcha. Nice album to calm down my hectic morning. "

But I don't pay attention of Thom Yorke's voice. Last dream really disturbs me. The world has its end. But I'm not sure if it was an end. It just a really big disaster, but no one survived. But I found myself still alive, and from the other corner came a boy—I think we were in same grade. He was survived too. He came closer, closer, then I woke up. Who the hell the boy is? Is this because of the second law of thermodynamic? Did the boy in my dream understand that? What if I meet that boy? His face should be familiar, but I don't even know him. Should I prepare any vow if I find a boy who cares about the thermodynamic?

We arrives at my college. I exit the car, wave my hand to Dad and Paulie, and enter the college.

I walk through the hallway. When I pass the canteen, I see a boy sits alone with his book. He is reading the book loudly. Lowly I can hear his speech.

" The second law of thermodynamic: energy cannot be created, but can be changed, but today energy is wasted and useless. In an isolated system, the entropy can only inccc—"

I walk towards him and continue listen to him. Suddenly he stops.

" Did you just talk about thermodynamic? " I ask him.

He nod. " You understand about that? "

" That's impressing me, " I say. " Do you think that the world will end because of wasted energy? And no one really cares about that? "

" Probably, " he answers. I smile at the way he said 'r' since he could not say it clearly. " And no one wants to listen. If I find a person who cares at the thermodynamic, I will be very glad. "

" Me too, " I say. Suddenly his eyes get widened.

" You learn thermodynamic too? " he asks eagerly.

" I've told you before, thermodynamics impress me a lot. " I answer.

Then we continue talk about the thermodynamic and other science law, but thermodynamic attract us. I lift my arm and glance at my watch.

" It's already nine, I have to go, bye, " I turn my body and walk to my class, but the boy pulls my hand.

" S-sorry, " he apologizes. " but we haven't know each other's name. Can I know your name? "

" Katherine Allie Dickinson, just call me Katy. From 8-1, " I introduce myself. " short bio about you, maybe? "

" Matthew James Bellamy from 8-4, you can call me Matt. " he introduces yourself too. We both nod.

" Sorry Matt, but I'm almost late. I gotta go, bye! " I walk fast towards my class. I don't realize that I bring Matt's book. I realized it after I arrived class lately. I think I'm gonna return it after class end.

Oh, dear. Mrs. Patti's lesson.

" Sorry, Ma'am, I am late. Can I have a seat? " I apologize to Mrs. Patti.

" Just sit in your chair and never be late again later, " she says. Then I sit.

I can't stop thinking about the latest person I met before Mrs. Patti. Matt Bellamy from 8-4, I've never heard or seen him before. But he likes thermodynamics too—that's interesting. I glance at the notebook I hold. Should I open it? My hand starts to open, but suddenly I stop. I'm afraid if there is a top secret inside, so I decided to put it anyway.

*Matt's POV*

It's two and my class finally end. Thank Lord. I get out from the class after all the students out. I don't know which way I am going, but my feet brings me to the college hall. I go to a corner where they put music equipments. I find an electric guitar. Feels so impressed since I only got an acoustic guitar in my house. I plug in the power cable and start playing. I try guitar riff from Bohemian Rhapsody and Where The Streets Have No Name, but since there is only me who plays, I play improvisation.

After a minute play, I find a guy stands near me, stares at me. A blonde guy.

" Um, sorry, I will out now if you want to use the hall, " I say.

" No, no, I'm not going to, " he says. " I just heard a guitar play from here and I want to see it. You did? "

I nod. Then he walks to the drumset, not very far from here.

" Can you play it again? " he asks.

" I forget it—it's a jamming, but I think I'll play another. " I say.

" Go ahead. " Then I play another jam. I think he gets the tempo, then he play the drum. He's a talented drummer, I think. He can follow the tempo instantly.

Then we finish playing. " Cool play, " I say to him. " You too, " he replies. I glance at the hall door, and find someone stands there.

" Guys, did you just play a jamming? " he asks. We nod.

" Play another, could you? " he asks.

" You start. " the guy at the drumset offers me. Then I start. Drums in. And I hear bass in—I'm pretty swear the latest guy did. We play jamming together without knowing each other. But we got our chemistry. Both of them are a genius musician.

After five minutes jamming, I spot many people just watched us in the hall, applause us. Then they shout " We want more! "

I glance at the drummer and the bassist. " We Will Rock You from Queen? " I ask them. They nod.

Dom shouts to me, " I can't sing. Who will sing? "

I glance at Chris. He shakes his head. " I've got inflammation since last week. "

What else? I decide to sing. Then we play We Will Rock You. Instantly the crowd stomp their feet and clap their hand like the song. Then we finish the song.

" Great play! " " You are rock guys! " " You should play another! " I hear them shouting. Without any command, we three walk forward and bow together.

" Brilliant play—I don't know if you can play drum or bass! " I comment.

" You cool too. Your jamming is genius! " the drummer compliments me.

" But we just met each other ten minutes ago, " the bassist utters, and we both laugh.

" I think we should know each other's name. " said the drummer. " start from you, little guitarist. "

" Matthew James Bellamy a.k.a. Matt, from 8-4. " I introduce myself. " Your turn, drummer. "

" A grade younger than me you are. Dominic James Howard or Dominic or Dom, from 9-2. " said the drummer.

" Me? I am Chris Wolstenholme from 9-5. "

" So both of you are a solo player? " I ask them, and they both nod. Dom suddenly raise his eyebrow.

" Hey, I just remembered about a band battle next week, but the registration closed in six days. I think we need to participate, " said Dom.

" But we haven't formed as a band, " said Chris.

" Good idea, Dom. We are a band now. Anyone disagree? " I say.

Dom and Chris shake their head.

" So now we are a band, and anyone has idea for a good name? " Chris asks.

" What if Gothic Plague? " Dom gives a suggestion.

" Plague is not gothic, it is frightening. " said Chris. " Fixed Penalty? "

" Offside Penalty or Failed Penalty is better, " I say. " Rocket Baby Dolls, guys? "

" I imagine a baby doll with jetpack and it's creepy. " Dom comment. " Is there no better name at all? "

We both silent. Suddenly we speak together and what is out from our mouth?

" Muse. "

Then we both laugh.

" That's brilliant, one vote for Muse! " I say.

" Me too, " Dom said.

" Three with me, " Chris say.

" So we go by Muse. I'll register our band tomorrow. Deal with it? " Dom asks.

Chris and I nod.

" Guys, I think I have to go. I have some agenda with my girlfriend. Bye guys! Hope we enjoy Muse! " said Chris. He waves his hand to us, then he walks out the hall.

" I have to go too, Matt. Do you mind? " ask Dom. I shake my head.

" Thanks for last moment's jamming, it's incredible. Bye, my new bandmate! " Then Dom walks out the hall by the back door.

I glance at the hall front door. I spot a girl stand there, and she probably looks for me. I walk towards her.

" Hi Katy, what's up? " I greet her.

" Nice as usual, " she replies me. " and I realized because of my panic last morning, I brought your notebook. " She gives me the notebook. " And I haven't read every letter inside, don't worry. " she adds.

" I don't mind if you read that, you might be the one who can understand my notebook, " I say, and she laughs.

" No way, Matt. I hate other people's secrets, it hurts me sometimes. " Katy states. " Oh Matt, it's already three, I have to go, bye! " then she exits the hall.

I worry if Katy wouldn't go home safely.


End file.
